


Gucci Gang

by dajeongmohyo



Series: School Meal Club Love [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A side of JeongHyo, Christmas, Christmas present, Cute, DubChaeng tried, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, but Tzuyu good, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Dahyun and Chaeyoung want to surprise their girlfriend, and Tzuyu is going to make sure she's surprised.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: School Meal Club Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Gucci Gang

"Dahyun, what should we get Tzu-Tzu for Christmas from that's both of us?" Chaeyoung asked.

Tzuyu was out buying dinner and left her two idiot girlfriends alone at home. Unlike various time they have been in this situation, the two were getting along. Sure, they would act up from time to time, but they did love each other. And right now was one of those loving moments.

Dahyun was seated on the couch with Chaeyoung seated on her lap. Had Tzuyu been there, she probably would have been laying across the two of them, but since she wasn't back yet, they just had each other's company. Dahyun was placing soft kisses on Chaeyoung's shoulder when she asked.

"I don't know. Do you think she's too old for a puppy?" Dahyun answered.

Tzuyu was the biggest animal lover and every dog she ever met instantly stole her heart. Hell, if you asked her girlfriends, they'd probably tell you that Tzuyu would in fact leave them for a dog. But she wasn't a little girl. So how would she feel about a surprise pup under the tree?

Probably really excited.

"Oh, we should _definitely_ get her a puppy," Chaeyoung says, turning to kiss Dahyun's lips. "She would love that."

The two could barely contain their growing excitement when Tzuyu had gotten home with dinner. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were _extra_ cuddly and soft, which immediately made Tzuyu suspicious.

Tzuyu knew that something was up when Chaeyoung chose to serve dinner by herself and Dahyun decided to clean up by herself. They always did everything with three of them sharing responsibility. Not mentioning that Tzuyu usually did the most out of the three of them anyway.

"What are you two up to?" Tzuyu asked after Dahyun let out a whispered 'perfect' to Chaeyoung. The three of them were in bed, Chaeyoung doing something on her laptop with her back against the head of the bed, Dahyun was curled up next to her with their legs intertwined, and Tzuyu was laying against Dahyun's thigh, the older girl running her hand through Tzuyu's long hair.

Dahyun moved away from Chaeyoung to be leveled with Tzuyu. She wraps her arms around the taller girl's waist and buries her face into her neck.

"Dahyun?" Tzuyu said softly, hugging the girl closer.

Dahyun only hummed in response. Tzuyu shrugs and kisses the top of Dahyun's head, letting her do what she pleased. Chaeyoung must have finished whatever she was doing because she was next, closing the laptop and scooted to loop her arms around Tzuyu from behind.

"What's gotten into you two?" Tzuyu asked, shuffling around to lay on her back so she can wrap her arms around both of her girlfriends.

"We just love you, is all," Dahyun mumbled, looking at Chaeyoung.

The three stay like that for a while until they start getting sleepy. They quickly change into pajamas and get back into the cuddling position they were in and drift into sleep.

In the morning, Chaeyoung snuck off before the other two woke up. She went to the pet store she had been on the website for the night before and picked up the little white and brown Pomeranian.

Popping up at someone's home and making them care after a new unnamed puppy at 8 o'clock in the morning unannounced was probably _not_ the best idea, but it's the only one Chaeyoung could come up with.

"Chaeng?" A disheveled Jeongyeon asked, opening the door with her eyes barely open. 

"Good morning, Unnie. I need you watch this," Chaeyoung said rushed. She placed the dog in Jeongyeon's arms while she was still confused with sleep and walked off. Jeongyeon shrugged and brought the dog with her. She hadn't even noticed she was holding a dog until her girlfriend, Jihyo, pointed it out. 

Chaeyoung heard her named being yelled from the house and dashed off to her own apartment. 

Out of breath, Chaeyoung makes it to her own home and knocks on the door. Tzuyu opened the door, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice stern.

"Ru-running?"

"Then why did I get a call from Jihyo tell me to- and I quote- 'come get this little devil'?" 

"I went to Ji and Jeong's. I did run. But look, the little devil is here now, so all's good, right?" Chaeyoung said, rambling. She hopes Tzuyu believes her, but she isn't looking like she believes it.

"Tzuyu, let Chaeng in the door please!" Dahyun voice calls from somewhere else in their apartment. Tzuyu sighs, but moves out of the way. Chaeyoung walks in and collapses next to Dahyun on the couch.

"Sorry for it being a messy trade," she whispers. 

"No problem, did you get him?" Dahyun whispered back, watching Tzuyu go into the bedroom.

"Yes," Chaeyoung nodded with a smile. 

Dahyun smiled and scooting close to her. "Good. Love you."

"Love you, too," Chaeyoung said, kissing Dahyun quickly before leaning her head on the older girl's shoulder.

When Tzuyu came back, dressed ready to go out for the day, she found Dahyun with an arm wrapped around Chaeyoung. Both were watching Dahyun's phone screen and hadn't noticed her watching them. 

Tzuyu, being the type of girlfriend that she is, decides to sneak a candid photo of the two. Partially because they look so freaking cute and partially because it would be perfect blackmail later on. Once Tzuyu had gotten the picture, she walks over and joins her girlfriend's on the couch.

"You guys know it's only 2 days till Christmas, right?" Tzuyu asked, bending down and poking at the dimple that appeared on Chaeyoung's cheek when she smiled at the question.

"Yes, Chewy. What are we going to do for Christmas day?" Dahyun said, patting her lap for the tall girl to sit.

"Other than open gifts that is!" Chaeyoung added excitedly. Maybe too excitedly.

"Who's family are we visiting this year? Chaengie's or yours?" Tzuyu asked, taking the spot on Dahyun's lap.

"You know, we need to visit Taiwan one year for the holidays," Chaeyoung says. Tzuyu sighs sadly. She missed her family, but it wasn't like the three of them could afford to go all the time. They would always go for her birthday, but other than that, it was never guaranteed.

"I don't think we should visit family this year, let's get together with the girls or something," Dahyun proposed. 

"Isn't too late of a notice though?"

As they continued to plan for Christmas, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were dealing with the dog.

"He keeps pissing everywhere, Jihyo!" Jeongyeon yelled, cleaning up another wet spot off the tile floor.

"He's a puppy, Jeong!" Jihyo cooed at the dog.

"Not our puppy."

"But Chaeyoung's making us watch him for Tzuyu," Jihyo said softly.

"Forget it, I'm calling Chae."

Only when the phone rang, Chaeyoung didn't pick up.

"Chaeyoung, come get your freaking dog!"

Chaeyoung was in the bathroom. Dahyun was in the kitchen. The phone was in the living room.

And so was Tzuyu.

"What dog?" She asked.

Jeongyeon gasps and hung up. Which left Tzuyu confused. 

Chaeyoung didn't have a dog. Dahyun didn't have a dog either. None of them did. And the other two didn't even want dogs. Every time Tzuyu asked, they'd say 'no'. But then.. Why did Jeongyeon tell Chaeyoung to get her dog? 

Tzuyu wasn't stupid, her girlfriends may be, but she isn't. Thank God her girlfriends might be. Otherwise, Tzuyu would have to ruin their surprise for her. She would hate that.

Christmas was in a few days, so Tzuyu would just have to pretend that she doesn't already know what she's getting (even if she already picked out a name) and she'd need to act surprised on Christmas day.

Again, her girlfriends might be the stupidest girls on the planet, but she still loved them. The way they keep hinting at them getting something she was going to love and her playfully going along with trying to figure it out. It's always worth it to see the smile on their faces.

"But Chaeyoung, what are we gonna do when Tzuyu stops giving us attention?" Dahyun asked, grasping onto Chaeyoung's shoulders with over exaggerated dramatics as they set the table for Christmas Eve dinner (which they cooked together, for once).

"Whatever you two got, I can _promise you,_ it will not get all my attention," Tzuyu said with a smile. She wraps her arms around the two shorter girls' waists, pulling them close.

"Oh, but it will," Chaeyoung whispered to Dahyun. Tzuyu just rolled her eyes and kissed each of them on the head.

Dahyun kissed Chaeyoung first and then Tzuyu, before pulling away to get the food from the kitchen. They agreed on an American dinner for this year, so she had to pull the turkey out of the oven last.

When she got back with it to dining room table, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung had already taken their seats. Dahyun placed the food in front of them and put her hand on each of their shoulders.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung bowed their heads and allowed Dahyun to say grace over everything.

Dinner went swell, and an American theme was.. Alright. The three probably would have perferred their usual styled foods, but hey, it's about trying something new. Like when they got KFC last year, or when they tried French traditional desserts the year before.

Two of the three head to bed extra early, while Dahyun said she'd cleaned up everything. She did, but really she just had to go pick the dog from Jihyo and Jeongyeon, who were more than happy to finally, finally have the puppy gone.

She didn't get much sleep really, trying to keep the dog quiet in the living room. She actually ended up falling asleep on the couch with the Pomeranian in her arms at around midnight.

Luckily, Chaeyoung had gotten up to head to the kitchen and found them there. It was insanely adorable, but unfortunately she had to destroy the scene and wake them up. There were only about three hours till Tzuyu would be waking up herself, so they put the puppy down in a small bed they had bought and went back to their unsuspecting (but totally secretly knowing) girlfriend.

Their future Oscar winning girlfriend. With the performance she put on with pretending to be surprised, oh hell yeah she deserved that award.

"You guys are the best, really!" Tzuyu said excited. She was sitting in the ground with the little puppy wiggling around in her arms and licking her face.

"You like him?" Dahyun asked, sitting on the couch with Chaeyoung on her lap again.

"Love him!"

"What are you going to name him, babe?" Chaeyoung asked quietly, moving off Dahyun and to the ground to sit next to Tzuyu.

"Gucci," she answered, maybe a little too quickly.

"Expensive. Just like you," Dahyun joked. She too moved off the couch and sat behind Tzuyu, hugging her to her chest.

"I love you both," Tzuyu said softly, kissing both of her girlfriends. "But you were right. His little man might just get _all_ of my attention!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, people. Best wishes to literally anyone and everyone.


End file.
